


Candy Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aubrey Daniels owns the newest business in Charming. Candy Roses is a small boutique bakery that just opened and has residents like Gemma Teller-Morrow singing the owner's praises.  When Gemma talks Aubrey into having a booth at Taste Of Charming, Aubrey will get to know the SAMCRO members, one or two in particular.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I own nothing to do with Sons Of Anarchy or any of its characters. I only own my own storyline and original characters.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story will eventually be mature in nature, but it will have a very slow burn, because why not?





	1. Chapter One

 

Rey pulled another tray of double chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and slid it onto the cooling rack before moving to the next. The pastor at Charming Baptist had put the order in for the Sunday school class tomorrow and she was almost done. She smiled to herself as she thought about how well her business was taking off since moving to the small town. She hadn't expected to be accepted so easily into the town but here she was, on her way to having a successful business on her hands.

She heard the bell above the front door chime and continued to pull trays from the hot oven as she listened to her cashier Trudy welcome whoever had just entered. A few minutes later, Trudy stuck her head into the kitchen and smiled at Rey.

"Rey, there's a customer here who would like to speak to you about a cake."

Rey nodded at the younger woman and followed her out onto the sales floor, seeing a rather beautiful woman standing there waiting. She put a polite smile on her face as she walked up to the lady.

"Hello. Trudy said you had a question about a cake?"

The other woman gave Rey a small smile. "Yeah, I wondered if you did Welcome Home cakes. See, my grandson was born early and he's finally being sprung from the hospital."

Trudy smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful news! Yes, we do really any kind of cake you could imagine. A welcome home cake would be no problem." She nodded at Trudy. "if you'll just give Trudy here the information, when you need it and such, I'd be happy to take care of that for you."

After saying her goodbyes, Rey went back to cookie duty, smiling to herself as she hummed a song. Yes, by all indications, she was going to like living in Charming just fine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Week Later_

"Gemma, this is the best cake I've ever eaten! When did you learn to bake like this?"

Gemma snorted in amusement as she watched Bobby shovel yet another piece of cake into his mouth. He was right though. That was the best cake she had ever eaten too. She almost couldn't wait to see how well the other products at the bakery tasted.

"Come on, you should know I didn't bake this. It's from that new bakery in town. Candy Roses?"

Bobby nodded as he closed his eyes and savored the bite he had just taken. Gemma watched as Happy and Chibs shook their heads at their brother, Happy being the one to speak up. "It can't be that good, man. Damn, you act like your smoking prime weed or drinking aged whiskey."

Bobby shook his head as he gave Happy a dirty look. "Try it, man. I'm telling you, this is some good shit. I'm gonna have to visit this shop as soon as possible."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey had just set the timer on the oven for the apple pies she had just made when Trudy stuck her head in the doorway with a nervous expression on her face. Rey lifted a brow and grinned.

"What's wrong?"

Trudy pointed back out the door to the sales floor. "There are three guys here... Rey, they're Sons."

Rey felt her smile falter a little but squared her shoulders. She had heard about the Sons Of Anarchy, or SAMCRO as they were called, but had yet to meet any of them. She usually didn't listen to idle gossip and now would be no different. She'd treat these gentlemen the same as any other customer until they gave her a reason not to.

"Well, alright. Why are you back here instead of helping them out there?"

Trudy rolled her eyes. "They wanted to talk to the owner."

Rey grinned, still getting used to being the owner of anything. "Well, that's me then, huh?" Trudy just chuckled as she led the way back out front to where Rey found three very big men waiting. Two were tall and lanky, the other around her height with wildly curly hair. Rey put on a smile for the three men. "Hello, gentlemen. What can I help you with today?"

The tallest one with the bald head was leaning over the display case with his face pressed against the glass like a child, smiling slightly. The man with the curly hair just shook his head and smiled at her as the other man stared at her like she was the second coming.

"Hello. I'm Bobby." He gestured to the bald man. "That one there is Happy and this is Chibs." As she shook hands with all three men, the one named Bobby continued. "We had the best cake the other day and found out it came from here. We wanted to stop in and see what else you had."

The one named Chibs stopped staring long enough to nod his head in agreement with Bobby. "Aye, lass, it was the best I've ever had."

Rey felt her breath catch as he spoke, the Scottish accent nearly sending her to her knees. This man was attractive in a dangerous way. The scar on his face just added to his looks in Rey's opinion and that voice... Lord help her but she was a sucker for a Scottish brogue.

She nodded and turned to the display case that Happy was practically sprawled across, trying to ignore the butterflies that the Scot let loose in her belly. She reached in and plucked a chocolate chip cookie from its tray directly under Happy's face and handed it to the tall man. He looked at the cookie like a lover for a moment before gingerly taking it from Rey's hand. She leaned into the case and grabbed a blueberry muffin for Bobby before pointing at Chibs and grinning.

"I have something special for you in the back. They're still cooling. I won't be a moment."

She was true to her word and only took a moment before walking back out with a square of waxed paper in her hand. She handed it to Chibs and heard his sharp intake of breath. 

"Is that... oh darlin... " He took a bite of the Scottish shortbread and moaned, almost making Rey do so as well. "Lass, I haven't tasted anything that good since me mum made these when we were wee lads."

Rey grinned and nodded. "Well, now you know where you can find more."

Chibs grinned and nodded. "Aye, lass. You won't get rid of us now."

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

_One Month Later_

"So do you live somewhere? I never see you unless you're here."

Rey smiled at Bobby as he stirred the batter for his secret recipe banana muffins. She was sitting on the metal bakery table opposite where he was working, sipping a cup of coffee and checking her emails.

"Yes, I actually do have a place, an apartment on the east side of town." At Bobby's look, she shrugged self-consciously. "It's what I could afford when I moved here, and I just haven't gotten around to finding something else yet. Honestly, I'm hardly ever there." She grinned cheekily. "Besides, Happy knows where I live and it doesn't bother him."

Bobby shook his head and she knew that he wasn't going to let this conversation go like so many others. She knew the neighborhood she lived in wasn't the greatest, but it wasn't the worst either. She could deal with it a little while longer until she had time to find something else.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to have Gemma look for something better for you while we're on our run."

Rey sighed and shook her head but let it go. She figured out pretty quickly if these men saw you as a friend or family, they would bulldoze right over you, especially if you were female. SAMCRO had yet to hear of the women's movement. She decided to change the subject in the hopes that he would forget what they were discussing.

"Is everyone going on the run?"

She was looking down at her phone and didn't see the knowing smirk on Bobby's face as he nodded. "Uhh, yeah pretty much. I mean, we're leaving a couple prospects at home and I don't think Piney is going, but yeah everyone else is."

Rey just nodded before looking up at the man putting muffin tins into the oven. "Well, I suppose I could bring you and Happy something from here in the morning before you head out."

Bobby grinned and nodded as he strapped on his gun holster and carried his dirty dishes over to the sink. "Well, me and Happy would appreciate that. Anyone else you can think of too." He hooked a finger toward the oven. "Twenty minutes then take them out. They're for you to eat, not sell. You're too skinny."

Rey blushed as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

She just nodded and grinned as he made his way out the back door. As she locked up behind him, she thought about how close she had come to him and Happy since that first day they had come into her shop. She and Bobby were close like a little sister and big brother, but she and Happy were like twins. They had a lot in common. Too much to be interested in each other romantically, but they were rarely without the other unless they were working.

She let her mind turn to the one man she didn't feel a familial bond with and grinned to herself. Chibs Telford had taken up permanent residence in her heart, as much as that made her sound like a schoolgirl. It was true though. Unfortunately, she knew that he would never see her that way, so she did her best to hide how she felt, at least until Bobby and Happy started teasing her about him.

Rey sighed as she jumped down from her perch on the counter to go clean Bobby's dishes. It was just about time to call it a day and head home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was in a foul mood by the time he stomped through the clubhouse doors. Jax was the first one to see him as Happy and Chibs played a game of pool while Jax and Opie seemed to have a card game going. Jax grinned and nodded in Bobby's direction as the older man bypassed their table headed for the pool players.

"Hey man, bring anything good back from Rey's?"

Bobby wheeled around and pointed a finger in Jax's face, startling the younger man. "It's not her job to keep you or anyone else fed! Maybe if you spent a little more time finding out about her and less looking for handouts, you'd know that she needs help every once in a while!"

Happy chuckled from where he was leaning against the pool table, he and Chibs watching the show. "Damn, Bobby. What crawled up your ass and died?"

Bobby turns his anger to the one he was mad at in the first place. "You did, actually. When were you going to tell us that Rey's living on the East side in a shitty little apartment?"

Happy shrugged, looking unconcerned. "I didn't think it was club business, although I was going to have Juice install a security system for her when we got back from the run."

Chibs muttered under his breath as he threw his cue stick on the table. "And just how long have ye known where the lass lives?"

"A couple weeks. I helped her move an old couch."

Chibs threw up his hands in frustration as he glared at the younger man. "This just gets better! Why didn't ye call one of us to come help heft it?"

Happy shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. She was there, and it wasn't that heavy."

"It matters because the bonnie lass doesn'a need to be movin furniture after workin her arse off at the shop all day! Jaysus Christ!" He turned to Bobby, the only one in his opinion that understood how he felt about this subject. "Did you talk to the lass about eating more?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I made her some banana muffins. They're her favorite so hopefully, she eats them. I think she's just working too hard. Nothing to worry about."

Chibs shook his head as he lit a cigarette, unaware of the smirks being thrown his way over his mini-meltdown. "Aye, but I'll be the one deciding if it needs worryin about, yeah?"

Bobby snickered and held up both hands in surrender as Chibs picked his pool cue back up and lined up a shot. "I got it. As for the apartment, I'm going to have Gemma start looking for a place for her on this side of town while we're gone."

Chibs slapped Happy on the arm and pointed at Bobby with a smirk. "See? That's how ye get things done." He nodded to Bobby as Happy lined up his shot. "Good man."


	3. Chapter Three

Rey sighed as she opened her trunk and took out the box with all of the bags for the guys. She was originally only making bags for Happy, Bobby, and Chibs, but then felt bad for the others so she made them all a little something. She knew that there would be plenty of drinking and women on this run, just like all the others, but she thought something from home might be appreciated. 

Truth be told, she was a little lonelier when they went on runs because she didn't have Happy and Bobby constantly checking on her, but she also felt a little more free, as if she answered to nobody, which in all reality she didn't. Even when they were around, there seemed to be a line that didn't get crossed. Sure, Bobby would give his opinion of something like the day before with where she lived, but she knew he really wouldn't push it. 

She saw Half Sack coming out of the clubhouse and yelled his name, giving him a grin and a wave. He came jogging over to Rey's car with a crooked smile on his face.

"Hey, Rey. Need help with that box?"

She nodded and pointed inside. "Yeah, thanks. If you could hand these out to everyone? Their names are on the bags. Thanks again."

She reached up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and he walked away blushing but grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head and chuckled as she shut her car door. She turned and saw Gemma standing in the door of the office, grinning. She motioned for Rey to come that way and she did, following Gemma into the office. She watched as Gemma chuckled and shook her head while looking through some papers laying on her desk.

"You know you're going to make that boy fall in love with you if you keep that up. Not that the others aren't already halfway there. Some closer than others." She seemed to find what she was looking for and handed Rey a stack of papers. Upon closer inspection, Rey found them to be realty listings. Gemma pointed as the first sheet. "These houses are what Bobby can afford, the second sheet is what he could afford with the club's help, and the third sheet are the ones off the first two that are either close to mine and Clay's house or the shop." She lit a cigarette and smirked at the shocked look on Rey's face. "I would prefer you pick something from the third sheet and we can go from there. We like family to be close in case something happens, not all the way across town."

Rey took a calming breath and shook her head as she laid the papers back on Gemma's desk and stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Gemma just sighed and sat back, secretly smiling because she saw that stubborn look all the time in her own mirror.

"I've only known Bobby a month, the rest of the club less than that. I appreciate the concern, I really do, but Gemma, I don't need Bobby or the club to buy me a house. That feels a lot like being a kept woman, and frankly, I don't see Bobby that way. He's like a brother to me."

Gemma grinned, thinking to herself that it was a good thing she didn't see him romantically since someone else wanted that position with her. "Look darlin, this has nothing to do with being kept or any shit like that. It's about the fact that Bobby and Happy see you as family and they both want you safe. This would make them both feel a lot better about taking runs like this if they knew you were protected while they were gone."

Rey grinned and leaned up against the doorframe. "I get it, I really do, and I wish that I could take them up on it, but I can't. When I came here, I was determined to start over and do it all by myself, and that is exactly what I plan on doing." Rey shrugged as Gemma stood up and walked around her desk toward the door. "I will concede that my neighborhood isn't the best, and I will look for something better, but I will do it by myself."

Gemma just shook her head and slung an arm around Rey's shoulders as they walked out into the morning sunshine. They guys were all outside getting ready to leave, checking their bikes for last minute adjustments as the two women joined some of the other old ladies to see their guys off. Gemma introduced Rey to the women and she found out that the shorter brunette was with Jax and the tall, willowy blond was with Opie. She smiled pleasantly as she watched Chibs out of the corner of her eye while half-heartedly listening to the conversation going on around her.

There was just something about the sexy Scot that kept drawing her in whenever he was around. Even when he wasn't, she found her mind going to him, wondering where he was. She didn't know if it was the scars on his face that gave him an air of mystery, or if it was the streaks of gray and white in his hair and beard that spoke of maturity. She knew for a fact that his accent melted her into a puddle of want whenever he spoke to her, but she had been pretty good at hiding that fact. The Lord knew all it took to make her stutter was for him to say her name.

She was drawn back into the conversation as Lyla laid a hand on her arm. "So, you'll come with us?"

Rey looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Where are we going?"

Tara chuckled. "Girls night out. We usually go to Lodi, but the guys don't like for us to when they're out of town, so The Hairy Dog in Charming will have to do tonight."

Rey thinks about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Sounds like fun."


	4. Chapter Four

 

As Rey got dressed later that evening, she couldn't help but think back on the events of the morning. After she had made plans with Lyla and Tara, she had walked over to tell Bobby and Happy goodbye. Happy had thrown an arm around her shoulders as Bobby leaned in to give her a smacking kiss on the cheek. He then motioned at Chibs with his chin. 

"That one over there might want a goodbye from his darlin Aubrey."

Rey rolled her eyes but grinned good-naturedly as the two men teased her about Chibs. They both knew how she felt about him and didn't mind aggravating her about it. Bobby gently pushed her in Chibs' direction and soon she found herself standing in front of the biker as he sat astride his Harley. She bit her lip and ran a hand over the handlebars before glancing at him with a grin on her face.

"You have a gorgeous bike, Chibs."

Chibs smirked at her and nodded. "Thank ye, Aubrey. Have ye ever ridden before?"

She shook her head. "No, I've never had the chance."

Chibs snorted and shook his head as he winked at her. "Aye, but ye can't be around bikers and not ride, darlin. When we get back, I'll take ye for a ride." He reached out for her hand and guided her around to his side. He winked at her as he slowly grinned, causing Rey to be distracted by the small laugh lines around his eyes. "I think you'll look lovely riding bitch behind me, yeah?"

Rey lifted a brow and chuckled. "Is that what it's called? Not very nice."

Chibs laughed and stroked his goatee before tilting his head to look at her again. "Maybe not, but ye know, once you ride behind a man, that means you belong to him. Somethin to think about, lovey."

Rey grinned and nodded. "Lots of nuances in the club life, isn't there?"

"Aye, that there is."

Rey stepped closer to speak softly in his ear. "So, if a woman rides on your bike, she's yours, but does that apply for the man as well? Does he belong to her?"

Before he had a chance to answer her, Tig was pulling Rey into his arms for a hug. "Now, don't be whispering sweet nothings into Chib's ear. You'll get him all excited then we have to deal with him."

Rey snickered as she heard Chibs mutter something under his breath. Soon, she was once again standing with the other women as the guys roared out of the parking lot.

Now, as she turned from her closet to change for the evening, she thought about what he had said. She knew Chibs had been joking, but she also knew that the thing about riding on a man's bike was somewhat true. It wasn't like what he said was a declaration in any way, so for now, she'd let it go and enjoy her time without the boys being around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rey was feeling the brunt of a brutal hangover as she sat in her office trying to sort through her invoices. She was rubbing her head and trying to remember where she had put her bottle of aspirin when Trudy stuck her head in the door and grinned at her boss.

"You have a visitor. Should I send them on back?"

Rey shrugged as she rifled through her desk drawers. "Yeah, that's fine. Have you seen the aspirin?"

Trudy snickered and nodded before disappearing for a second. When she came back, she held the bottle up along with a bottle of water. "They were in the restroom."

Rey nodded her thanks as Trudy took off yet again, this time returning with Gemma Teller-Morrow in tow. As Gemma sat in the chair opposite Rey's desk, she eyed the younger woman with a grin.

"I hear that you had an eventful night last night."

Rey shrugged and grinned. "I might have."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "What you have is a cluster fuck in the making. You do know that Chibs is interested in you, right?"

Rey sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I know he likes me, sure, but I don't think it's more than how Bobby and Happy feel."

Gemma snorted. "Yeah, right. Well, I suppose we'll find out when he gets wind of you going out with David Hale." She lifted a brow at Rey. "Or is that why you're going out with our Deputy Chief? To make Chibs jealous?"

Rey stared at Gemma like she was crazy. "What? No! Of course not! Good grief, he asked me out, he seemed nice, I accepted, simple as that."

Gemma shook her head again as she stood up. "Come have dinner with me tonight. Tara is busy with Abel and I get lonely when the boys are gone. We can talk more then."

Rey nodded and grinned. "I can do that. Want me to bring anything?"

Gemma nodded as she put her sunglasses on the top of her head. "Yeah, bring some wine. I'll take care of the food."

Rey nodded and was once again left with her paperwork and hangover.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma waited until she got outside on the sidewalk to call Clay, waiting impatiently for him to answer while she lit a cigarette.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me?"

Gemma grinned. "Yeah, I do, but I was actually calling for Chibs. Is he close by?"

She heard Clay mumbling to someone on his side before he spoke again. "Yeah, Jax went to get him. What's up?"

Gemma sighed. "Not much, I just think he needs to know about something that happened last night. Hale is making moves on our favorite baker."

"Shit! That would really suck since Chibs likes her and we all like her too. That puts her a few steps ahead of Fiona in my book. Ok, here he is."

Gemma soon heard the melodic sounds of a Scottish accent. "Aye, Gem, what's up?"

"I'll make this short and sweet. Hale asked Rey out on a date and she accepted."

She heard him say something in Gaelic and assumed it was a curse. "When is this date happenin?"

"Friday."

She heard him chuckle and grinned herself. "Aye, well, we'll be back by Thursday. I'll take care of it then, lovey."

"Just see that you do. We all like her and want her to stick around for a while, preferably as someone's old lady."

She heard him laugh. "You are somethin, Gem. Let me see what I can do."


	5. Chapter Five

 

Chibs could hear cursing coming from the back room as he walked toward the counter of the bakery. He chuckled to himself as Trudy smiled and shook her head. Chibs took his sunglasses off and winked as he leaned against the counter.

"Sounds like the boss lady is a bit wound up this morning. What's got her so riled?"

Trudy snickered and nodded in agreement. "The sink is leaking and she's trying to fix it. If it's a war between the two, I think the sink is winning."

Chibs shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Aye, I bet it is at that. Does the lass even know how to fix a leak?"

Trudy shook her head and winced as something banged off of the wall behind her. "No, she doesn't, but she's stubborn."

Chibs smirked and nodded as he started around the end of the counter, ready to face Rey's ire. "Aye, that she is. I'll just go see if I can help her, yeah?"

Trudy chuckled and nodded as he stepped through the swinging door, seeing a pipe wrench laying on the ground beside the door. He shook his head, determining that was the loud bang they had heard moments before. He stopped short when he saw a pair of very shapely legs in cut off shorts and sneakers sticking out from under the sink basin. He almost laughed out loud when he heard a feminine growl come from under the sink followed by a clanking noise.

"Trudy, is that you? Can you hand me that wrench? This fucking sink is going to drive me crazy."

Chibs shook his head and reached down for the pipe wrench before walking over and stooping down to look under the sink. He tried to ignore the fact that Rey's t-shirt was soaked and clinging to her chest like a second skin. "Do ye even know what yer doin there, darlin?"

Rey stared in shock for a moment before blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and shrugging. "Not really, but it didn't seem that hard in theory. Now, I'm frustrated." She grinned then. "When did you get back?"

Chibs crawled under the sink to lay on the floor beside Rey, looking up at the pipe to survey the damage. He answered her as he reached up to run a finger around the joint holding the two pipes together. "About an hour ago. I thought I'd come see how my girl was doin. I didn'a expect to find you cursing the heavens under a sink."

He saw Rey blush out of the corner of his eye and hid a smirk as she tried to scoot over to give him more room. "Well, you never know with me."

Chibs grinned and nodded before returning his attention to the pipe. "Aye, I can see that. Looks like this is just loose. If ye'll hold the pipe steady, I'll tighten it back up."

She nodded as she maneuvered closer to hold the pipe while he used the wrench. He bit his lip and tried to pretend that she wasn't within kissing distance as he worked on the loose pipe. He'd be damned if he was going to act like a randy teenager in front of the lass, not when he wanted to make her his. He'd do things his way, nice and slow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David smiled politely at the girl behind the counter as he stepped into Candy Roses. He knew he had a date with Aubrey the next night but he was passing by and thought he'd stop in and see how she was doing.

"Is Aubrey here?"

The girl smiled and nodded, pointing to the door leading to the back. "Yeah, go right back."

She smirked, which confused David, but he smiled back and walked through the door. The first thing he saw as he entered the kitchen was two sets of legs entwined together under the sink and he frowned as he realized one pair had on motorcycle boots and dusty jeans. He cleared his throat and waited. "Aubrey?"

The giggling stopped and soon he heard her clear her throat and answer. "David? What are you doing here? Hold on a minute, let me get out from under here."

He couldn't help but grin at the sight of the slight woman wiggling out from under the sink, her denim-clad behind looking lovely before he saw the rest of her pop up from the sink. His laughing stopped as he saw the man crawl out from behind her. Chibs Telford. He had a sinking suspicion that he wasn't the only one interested in the beautiful baker as he watched the other man watching her as she bent back down to retrieve the pipe wrench.

When she stood back up straight, he couldn't take his eyes off of her chest. Her t-shirt was soaked through and he swallowed hard as he saw just how well endowed she was. He heard a soft growl come from Chibs as he touched her arm.

"Ye need to go change yer shirt, luv. I'll keep young Hale company while ye do."

David watched as Aubrey looked down at her shirt then blushed slightly, nodding as she quickly made her way to her office. "I won't be a minute, guys."

Chibs smiled and nodded before turning to David with a black look in his eyes, causing him to swallow hard again for an entirely different reason. He'd heard about Chibs, knew what kind of man he was. He may not be the enforcer of the Sons, but he was nobody to be trifled with.

"Ye know, it's not polite to ogle a lady in front of other people, especially if the lady in question isn'na yers."

David squared his shoulders and made eye contact with the older biker. "Well, I have a date with her tomorrow night, so I guess I'm closer to her than you think."

Chibs grinned and clapped a hand on the deputy's shoulder. "Aye, I heard about that. Ye should enjoy it, cause I dunna think there will be another."

Before David could reply, Aubrey was coming out of her office, having changed into a shirt that he assumed she kept there just in case. He watched as Chibs walked over and drew her into his arms for a hug.

"I need to go darlin. I'll see ye soon, yeah?"

Aubrey reached up and kissed the biker on the cheek as Chibs made eye contact once more with David. He sighed internally as he realized that he had just been challenged, and he wasn't entirely sure that he could win this fight.


	6. Chapter Six

"That's gorgeous!"

Rey looked up from the cake she was decorating and grinned at Gemma as the older woman leaned in the doorway.

"Thanks. Come on in."

Gemma walked in and sat on a stool beside the table where Rey was sitting making a rose out of icing. "What's that for?"

"A sweet sixteen party. How are you, Gemma?"

Gemma nodded as she rifled through her purse looking for something. "I'm good and you?"

Rey watched as she pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her bag and lifted a brow. "I'm good, but really? You should know that you can't smoke in here." Gemma looked at her and smiled, making Rey laugh and point to the emergency exit in the corner. "Go right out that door to the back alley."

Gemma nodded and got up. "I'm not going to set off an alarm am I?"

Rey shook her head. "Nope, no alarms on any of the doors. You're safe."

Gemma looked at her like she was insane. "What?! Sweetheart, you need an alarm system!"

Rey rolled her eyes and grinned. "What are they going to take, the cookies? It's fine, really."

Gemma just shook her head and mumbled under her breath as she walked to the back door and opened it. A few minutes later, she came back in looking much calmer than she had when she left. After she was back on her stool, she spoke up, grinning at Rey.

"So how was your date with the deputy chief last night?"

Rey sighed and shook her head. Now she knew why Gemma was here bright and early on a Saturday morning. "It was fine."

Gemma lifted a brow. "Just fine? Doesn't sound like it was much fun."

Rey shook her head. "No, it was, it's just... there was no spark, you know? No chemistry. He'd be a much better friend than a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure we would both agree on that."

Gemma smirked but nodded in agreement. "Well, that's good. If nothing else, you made a new friend. That just leaves the door open for other possibilities." She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Jax at his place to watch Abel for a little while. I'll see you later, ok?"

Rey smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you stopped by."

Gemma started to leave, but stopped and turned back to Rey. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm the chairwoman for Taste Of Charming. It's a little festival we do every year here in town for the school district. As a new business in town, I was wondering if you would like to have a booth there?"

Rey nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun and I'll get to meet more of the residents."

Gemma smiled and nodded. "Great! I'll put you down for a spot then. Ok, I'm gone."

Rey grinned and waved as the older woman strode out the door. She quickly finished the cake and moved on to making pies. She was just taking the pies out of the oven to cool when she heard male laughter and soon Chibs, Bobby, Happy, and Juice were walking into the kitchen. Rey grinned at the motley looking group as they made themselves comfortable in the kitchen.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Chibs clapped Juice on the back and winked at Rey. "Juicy is here to install yer new security system."

Rey blew out a breath and silently cursed Gemma and her meddling ways. "I don't need one and that's exactly what I told Gemma."

She crossed her arms over her chest as the men did the same, except for Juice who was looking through a large duffel bag. Chibs scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Aye lass, we know, but ye don't have one, and that means that ye do, in fact, need one." He held up a hand when she started to speak. "It willn'a do ye any good to argue, darlin."

Rey glared at the angry Scot in front of her, moving closer until they were practically touching. She didn't see the smirks on the faces of Bobby, Happy, and Juice as they watched the two face off. "Look, this whole chivalry routine you guys have going is nice and all, don't get me wrong, but I'm a grown ass woman who doesn't need a bunch of modern-day cowboys on metal horses to come swooping in to save her. I don't need a security system, so go ahead and head on back to the ranch, because this damsel isn't in any distress."

The other three men snickered as she watched Chibs take a step closer to her before lifting her chin to make her look into his eyes. Rey swallowed hard as she saw how dark those eyes had suddenly gotten and thought maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"That was a lovely speech, darlin, but listen very closely. You are here a lot by yerself before and after the store is open, and if someone chose to break in and do harm to ye, nobody would know until it was too late. It's common sense to have security, and if ye don't want one of us here all day, every day, ye'll take the alarm and be done with it, because Aubrey darlin, I will park a prospect here 24/7 to guard that fine arse. Make no mistake." Without breaking eye contact, Chibs spoke to Juice. "Juicy, get started boy."

Rey bit her lip, trying to hold back the remark that wanted so badly to come out, knowing that it would do no good and more than likely just make matters worse. As Juicy walked past her to check out the back door, she blew out a breath and shook her head. 

"Fine, do what you want. I have to go look at a house." She turned to Juice and gave him a small smile. "Just give Trudy the info when you get done." She turned back to Chibs and gave him a dirty look, earning a smug smirk in return. "If you will excuse me?"

Chibs stepped back to let her walk away. "Aye, I'll go with ye."

Rey almost stomped her foot like a child but held back at the last minute. "Are you  _trying_ to push all my buttons at once today?"

Chibs grinned as Bobby and Happy laughed out loud. "Aye, I'm looking for the one that turns ye into a docile lamb instead of an insolent brat. Think I'll be findin it any time soon, luv?"

Rey couldn't help the snort of amusement as she grabbed her bag from the table. "Probably not."

Chibs just shook his head and chuckled as he followed her out the door. "That's ok, darlin. The hunt is the best part."


	7. Chapter Seven

Rey looked around the parking lot of Charming High School and grinned at all of the activity. She saw David manning a grill for the police department and waved at him as she saw Gemma across the aisle, giving orders to a blonde woman. She chuckled in delight as she saw Bobby, Chibs, and Jax run in, Bobby dressed as Elvis to man the booth beside Gemma's. 

She saw Chibs look her way, saying something to the others before walking toward her with a grin on his face. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple, making her blush. "There's me darlin. How are ye, luv?"

Rey grinned up at him before something came over her. She reached up and caressed his face before pulling his face down to hers for a proper kiss. As Chibs' hold tightened around her and he deepened the kiss, Rey could hear catcalls and wolf whistles from the guys. As they came up for air, they heard an amused Gemma speaking from behind Chibs.

"Ok, enough of that. We all have work to do. Rey, come on and I'll show you where to set up."

Chibs winked and grinned as he slowly let her go. "I'll be expectin more of that later, yeah?"

Rey chuckled as Gemma took her arm and pulled her away. "Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance, don'tcha?" She pointed to a table next to the police booth. "I put you next to Unser, thought you'd be pretty safe there since the boys and I will be too busy to check on you properly."

Rey shook her head and chuckled as she turned to head back to her car for her product. She had decided to keep it simple and offer a small variety of pies, to be bought either whole or by the piece. "The fact that you all think that I need protection amazes me. Do you know that I actually went my whole life without the club to protect me from invisible foes?"

Gemma followed her to her car, shaking her head. "Boy, you're a real smartass today, aren't ya? The club is a family, and you've been made part of that family. We protect what's ours, that's all."

Rey sighed and nodded resignedly. She knew that there wasn't a lot she could say about the whole "protection" thing without hurting someone's feelings, so she just let it go. Soon, with Gemma's help, Rey was set up at her booth and selling dessert to go with the police's burgers or Gemma's chili. About an hour into the festival, she saw activity near Bobby's booth, the boys packing up and heading out. Chibs walked over to her and drew her into his arms for another hug and kiss as Rey noticed David watching them.

"I have to make a run to Bakersfield. I'll probably be gone for a few days. Ye gonna stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

Rey grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, as much as I'm capable of anyway. You mean you aren't leaving me with a bodyguard?"

Chibs shook his head but looked at her seriously. "Nah, but I want to. Unfortunately, we need everyone on this run, or I would. I feel like something's gonna happen while I'm away." He blew out a frustrated breath before pulling her tighter against him. "Listen to me, now. Ye have any problems, ye go see Gemma." He shook his head again as he frowned down at her. "Maybe ye should just stay with Gemma from the get-go, yeah? I'd feel better about leavin."

Rey grinned up at him and shook her head as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him again. "I'll be fine, I swear. I don't need to stay with Gemma. Go on your run. I'll be around when you get back."

Chibs just nodded and stole one more kiss. "Maybe when I get back, we can have a chat about this between us, yeah?"

Rey smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Now, go before I tie you up and keep you here."

Chibs playfully growls and makes a grab for her hips but she dodges his play. "Don't make promises ye can't keep, lass."

He turned to go and she watched as Chibs and David eyed each other before going back to what they were doing. Soon, all of the Sons were gone and the crowds were starting to thin out. As she was starting to pack up, she heard David speak from her side. 

"How about a movie and dinner?" Rey turned and looked at him with one brow lifted and he chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. Just as friends. Surely he can't have a problem with you having friends?"

Rey shook her head. "And surely you can see how that would look. David, I like you. You _are_ a good friend and I'm glad I have you, but Chibs and I... it's new and I don't want to do anything to ruin it before it gets started."

David stared down at his shoes for a moment before nodding and looking back at her. "Well, I must say you're handling it better than I thought you would."

Rey cocked her head and looked at him in confusion. "Handling what?"

David gave a small grin. "Chibs being married with a kid. I mean, not all women would accept coming into a relationship as the other woman."

Rey stared at him like he was crazy for a moment before responding. Clearly, she hadn't heard him right. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

David winced as if she hit him. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. I mean, I honestly thought he would tell you before you two got too deep into whatever this is between you. I'm sorry, Rey."

Rey found that she couldn't process what David was saying. It couldn't be true, could it? Chibs wouldn't hide something like that, would he? She shook her head as she finally came back to the present. "I need to go. I just need to... "

Without another word, she grabbed the last box and headed for her car, wanting to escape before Gemma managed to catch up with her. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with a member of SAMCRO until she could figure out what was what.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Rey punched the bread dough laying on the table in front of her and sighed. It had been a week since David had dropped his little bomb and she hadn't talked to anyone. She only knew that the boys were still in Bakersfield because she hadn't seen any motorcycles in town lately. She refused all phone calls and text messages from Chibs, Bobby, and Happy, didn't answer her door at home, and refused visits from Gemma there at the shop.

She sighed as she heard a commotion in the main room and figured her luck had finally run out. It seemed that Gemma was not walking away today without a fight. She continued to punch the bread dough as the yelling stopped and the door swung open to reveal Gemma and Tara walking in. They stood in front of the table where she sat, and Rey almost laughed at the identical frowns that were on their faces. Gemma finally broke the silence as she leaned on the table.

"You wanna tell me what the hell this is all about? I haven't heard from you in days, Chibs is freaking the fuck out and Bobby and Happy are pissed. You wanna explain yourself?"

Rey rolled her eyes and watched Gemma's narrow in anger. "It should be pretty obvious that I didn't want to speak to anyone."

Gemma crossed her arms in front of her and scowled. "Yeah, sweetheart, we got that part. The part that's missing is the why."

Rey sighed as she shaped her bread into loaves and put it in a pan. "I don't like being lied to."

Gemma shook her head. "Baby, nobody lied to you."

Rey smirked as she put the bread in the oven and set the timer. "Yeah, actually, you did. Every time nobody mentioned Chib's wife and kid, they lied to me."

Gemma and Tara looked at each other before Gemma turned back to Rey. "How did you find out?"

Rey chuckled as she shook her head. "Amazing. You don't bother to deny it, but want to know who ratted."

Gemma shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, Chibs is definitely going to want to know how you found out."

"I really don't give a fuck what Chibs is going to want to know. Look, you got your answer. You now know why I want nothing more to do with the club. Can you just please leave? Don't make me call David."

Gemma looked at Tara, then back to Rey with a smirk on her face. "Sweetheart, I'm not scared of that little shithead, no matter how much of a hero you think he is, and if you think that ignoring a few calls and texts is going to get you clear of this club, you have another think coming. You obviously haven't seen a Son when he wants something." She sighed and reached out to squeeze Rey's hand. "Just don't do anything stupid. Let Chibs explain, ok?"

Rey shook her head and looked at the two women. "Are we done here? I have orders to fill."

Gemma sighed as she nodded to Tara. "Yeah, we're done. For now."

Rey watched as the two women walked out of her kitchen, waiting until they were gone to let her head drop into her hands.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Gemma and Tara were in the car, Gemma sent a quick text to Chibs, telling him that she had talked to Rey and they would discuss the situation when the boys got back. She rolled her eyes at Tara as her phone rang seconds later. She should have known that wouldn't be enough of an explanation for the angry Scot. She hit a button on her dash for her phone and Chibs' voice filled the car.

"What bloody situation? Why hasn't she been answering her phone?"

Gemma shook her head. "She found out about Fiona and Kerrianne. I told you to tell her up front, but I'm guessing you didn't?"

Chibs cursed on the other end of the call. "Fuck! No, I thought I had time to tell her. Who told?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was your buddy, Hale. Still trying to get into Rey's pants, it would seem."

"I'll fuckin beat him bloody if he lays a finger on her!" She heard him speaking to someone on his end before he continued. "Do me a favor, luv. Call Rosen and have him start divorce papers."

Gemma looked at Tara in shock. "This is a first."

She heard Chibs chuckle. "Aye, it is, but so is Aubrey. I can't let her go, Gem."

Gemma grinned as Tara chuckled. "I guess you found your Old Lady, old man. About damn time too."

Chibs laughed again. "Well, hopefully, I can keep her from killing me long enough to claim her as mine, but aye. Clay says to tell you that we'll be back tomorrow. I got to go, but do that favor for me, if you will."

They said goodbye and hung up as Gemma turned toward Teller-Morrow. If they were back tomorrow, she had a party to plan and a lawyer to call.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs hung up and walked back over to where Happy, Bobby and Jax were sitting. He sat down and lit a cigarette as Happy looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

Chibs shook his head. "Hale is gonna end up on the wrong end of my knife before it's over. He told Rey about Fi and Kerri."

Happy and Bobby cursed under their breath as Jax shook his head. "Jesus Christ, man. You need to lock that shit down before he gets to her."

Chibs nodded. "Aye, Jackie boy, that's exactly what I'm doin. Got Gemma starting the divorce papers."

Bobby and the others looked shocked. "That serious?"

Chibs grinned. "Aye, that serious. I want Rey." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I can't let her walk away from me. I got to do whatever it takes to keep her."

Happy gave him a dirty look at that. "You can't force her to stay. That ain't cool and I won't let you, brother. She's my best friend."

Chibs slapped Happy on the back. "Nah, Hap, I would'na force her. I'll just have to use my Scottish charm, yeah?"


	9. Chapter Nine

 

The next afternoon, Trudy came walking into Rey's office just as she was finishing up her paperwork for the day. She looked up smiling until she saw the look on Trudy's face.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Trudy shook her head. "No ghost, but about a dozen Harleys just roared past the front of the shop. They're back, Rey."

Rey blew out a breath then nodded. "Well, then I best not be here when they come, huh? I need to do some unpacking anyway, so looks like it's an early day for me. You good here by yourself?"

Trudy nodded. "Yeah. If they come in, I won't tell them anything."

Rey grinned and nodded as she stood up to leave. "Ok, but I don't want you to do something that will hurt your chances with Happy." She laughed as the other woman blushed and ducked her head. "Yeah, don't think I haven't noticed how chummy you too have been lately."

Trudy just shrugged and snickered. "Hey, I feel no shame in the fact that I want to climb him like a tree. The man is hot and I'd love to spend an evening tracing all of his tattoos. With my tongue."

Rey laughed and shook her head. "That was information that I didn't need to have." She patted Trudy on the arm as she walked past her. "I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night, ok?"

She walked out the back door and moved quickly to her car, feeling sure that at any moment, a bike would be blocking her escape. She was on edge until she pulled into the driveway of her new house and turned the car off. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was inside with the world shut out. She told herself that she wasn't hiding from anyone, she just wanted more time before the inevitable confrontation. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs climbed off of his bike at the clubhouse, wanting to get back on and head over to the bakery, but he knew they had business to attend to first. His talk with Aubrey was going to have to wait a little while longer. After church, he walked out to see Gemma standing by the bar with a frown on her face. he strode over to her with Happy and Bobby right behind him.

"Hey, Gem. Did ye handle the lawyer for me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's drawing up the papers. I went by Rey's last night to try to talk to her again. Thought maybe if I could catch her at home, I'd have a better chance. She wasn't there and the apartment manager said that she had moved out, and he didn't know where she moved to."

Chibs shook his head as he heard Happy curse behind him. "Ok. Get Juicy on tracking her down. I'm gonna go by the shop, see if she's there. If not, Trudy will tell us where she is, hopefully." He turned to Happy. "Ye with me?" 

At Happy's nod, he nodded as well and they walked outside. On the ride back into town, he thought about what he was going to say to her. He knew that whatever it was, it would have to be honest, and knowing his girl, she'd want to know everything. He found himself at peace with that, which surprised him. He'd never told any woman he was with the actual truth about everything, not even Fiona.

His thoughts were brought up short when they pulled up in front of the bakery and went in, finding Trudy at the counter. She smiled prettily at Happy before turning a glare in his direction. Chibs sighed, thinking that apparently, this wasn't going to be as easy as he had first thought.

"Is Rey here?"

Trudy shook her head. "No, she's already gone for the day."

Happy leaned in a little closer to her. "We know she doesn't live in the apartments anymore. What's her address? Chibs needs to talk to her."

Trudy shook her head. "I can't tell you that."

Chibs sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. "Lass, I just want to talk to her. Clear some things up."

Trudy shrugged. "I know you do, and I would love to help, but Rey's my best friend. I'm not gonna rat her out, not for any of you."

Happy growled under his breath and instead of scaring her, Trudy smirked and met his stare head on, impressing Chibs just a bit. "It's a small town, girl. You think we can't find her?"

Again, Trudy just shrugged. "Best get to looking then."

Happy slapped his hand down on the counter hard as Chibs shook his head. He started out the door when he heard Happy speak again. He turned around in time to see Happy grab Trudy's hand and squeeze it.

"Dinner at the diner tonight?"

Chibs almost laughed out loud when Trudy grinned shyly and nodded. "Pick me up after work."

Chibs was still grinning when they walked out to their bikes and got on. Happy shot him a look. "What?"

Chibs just shrugged as he put his helmet on. "At least one of us gets his girl."

Happy shook his head. "Nah, man, you'll get yours. Just have to find her first."

Right then, Chib's phone went off. He looked to see a text from Juice with an address.

He grinned and held up the phone. "Found her. I'll meet ye back at the club, yeah?"

Happy grinned and nodded. "Probably best with no witnesses."

Chibs laughed as they went their separate ways. Soon, he found himself on the same street as Gemma and Clay, pulling into a driveway five houses down from theirs. It made him feel a lot better knowing that she would be close if something happened. He dismounted and walked up to the door, trying the handle just in case. He growled under his breath as the door opened easily. 

He walked into the quiet house, seeing no sign of Rey. He checked each room silently until he looked into what he assumed was the master bedroom. There she was, her back to the door hanging up clothes in the closet. He leaned against the doorframe, just taking a moment to drink in the sight of her before he spoke quietly.

"Darlin, ye really need to learn to lock the door. No tellin who'll just walk right in."

 


	10. Chapter Ten

 

"I need you to leave."

Chibs just smirked as she turned his way, a look of defiance on her face. He couldn't help but think that she was never more beautiful than when she was cross with him. He finally shrugged as he straightened up and took a step into the room. He watched as she took a step backward and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And I need ye to listen while I talk. Who do ye think will win?"

He watched Rey blow out a frustrated breath. "I'll just call David. I'm sure he'll see things my way."

Chibs nodded as he quickly strode over to her, backing her into the wall beside the closet. "Aye, I'm sure he would, but darlin, ye threaten me with that bastard again, and ye'll wish ye hadn't."

Rey raised her chin defiantly and looked him in the eye. "I'm not scared of you, Chibs."

Chibs grinned and nodded. "It's Filip, and I don't want ye scared of me, lass. I just want ye to listen."

Rey chuckled as she shook her head. "Boy, you're just full of lies, aren't you? Different name...  _wife_... "

Chibs growled under his breath but let her pass as she made her way to the door, with him hot on her heels. "I dinna lie to ye, luv. I just dinna tell ye everything."

They had reached the kitchen as she threw her hands up in frustration. "It's the same thing!"

Chibs leaned against the counter and shook his head. "No, it's not, Rey. I swear I was plannin on tellin ye when we got back, but someone decided that ye needed to know before I was ready."

Rey leaned on the counter farthest away from him and looked at the floor. "Well, I'm glad they did. I'm not one of the women at the clubhouse, Chibs. I... "

Chibs lifted his head. "Filip."

Rey sighed. "Filip."

Chibs grinned and inclined his head in a silent thank you before continuing. "Darlin, I know ye ain't a croweater, and I've never treated ye like one, have I?"

Rey shook her head. "No, but still... the thought that somewhere you have a wife who I know nothing about... who knows nothing about me... I don't honestly know what to do with that."

Chibs gazed at her with an emotion that she couldn't recognize before replying. "Aubrey, Fiona and I... we haven't been together in years, darlin. I just never made it legal, that's all. I didn't have a real reason to think about it, then ye came along and suddenly I started thinking about it. I swear I was going to tell ye about her." He stood up straight and strode to where Rey was, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head back to make her look him in the eye. "Tell me ye believe me, luv."

Rey felt tears stinging her eyes but refused to let them fall. "I do believe you, Filip, but it doesn't change anything. You're still married and I'm technically the other woman, and I refuse to be that." She swallowed hard as she tried to break his hold but he proved to either be much stronger or more determined than she was. "Look, I think we should put an end to this... whatever this is, until your divorce is final. Then, if you're still interested, we'll talk about it and see where we both stand."

"You're not serious!? Aye, but wouldn't Hale love that! He's already pantin after ye with me in the picture, what happens when I'm not?"

Rey shook her head, trying to make him see her side. "David isn't like that! We're just friends."

Chibs chuckled bitterly as he shook his head. "C'mon luv, ye can't be that naive! Why do ye think he told ye about Fi? He wants in yer pants and yer lettin him in!" He let go of her and walked over to stand looking out the window for a few minutes while silence reigned in the kitchen. Finally, he nodded to himself and turned to look at her. "Fine. If that's how ye want it, that's how it'll be, but I have my own demands, mo leannan. I agree to no physical contact while I'm still legally married, but ye'll still act and be treated like my old lady. I can't protect ye like I want if it's not clear who you belong with. Yer mine and I'll not share ye with anyone, includin that greasy bastard Hale." 

Rey sighed and nodded her head. "I can agree to that."

Chibs grinned then, pushing off from where he was standing to crowd her against the counter. "Aye, then, let's seal it with a kiss, yeah?"

Rey laughed before she caught herself, smacking him on the chest as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck with his nose. "You bastard! We just said no physical contact!"

Chibs chuckled and shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his body. "I meant as in fuckin, not kissin. We've already got that sin against us, darlin. Might as well make the most of it, yeah?"

Rey looked up into his laughing eyes and shook her head as she grinned. "It really shouldn't surprise me that you'd be going around the rules already."

Chibs laughed as he kissed her on the nose. "Kiss me, leannan."

Rey looked up at him with a confused frown on her face. "What's that mean, leannan?"

"Google it later. Quit stallin and kiss yer man."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**mo leannan - my lover, my sweetheart** _


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Rey had just pulled the last tray of cookies out of the oven when she heard a commotion in the storefront. Not ten seconds later, Happy and Tig were walking through the swinging door to the kitchen with Trudy right behind them.

Tig gave Rey a small smile as he reached her. "I need you to come with me, sweetheart. Happy's gonna help Trudy close up, then he's taking her to TM. We're on lockdown."

Rey shook her head as Trudy looked concerned. They both knew by now what a lockdown meant. Imminent threat to the club and families. "Tig, I can't just leave. I have a business to run. Happy can certainly take Trudy though. I can handle things here by myself."

Tig shook his head as Happy grumbled and stepped around the other man. "Rey, there's been an accident and Tig needs to take you to the hospital. We're not playing, girl. We got to close this shit up and go."

Rey spent a minute looking between the two men, finally gauging that they were quite serious and weren't going to put up with any nonsense from her. She finally nodded as she looked at Tig. "What happened?"

Tig sighed and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "There was an explosion. Car bomb. Chibs was... the last we heard he was critical." Rey gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Tig looked at her in sympathy. "Sweetheart, listen to me. The docs are doing everything they can, but we need to get over there in case he wakes up." He grinned as he moved to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's going to want your face to be the first he sees, ok?"

Rey swallowed back the tears and nodded, looking at Trudy. "Go ahead and close up. It's hard to tell how long we'll be closed, so take everything to TM for the families."

Happy and Trudy nodded, moving to start boxing everything up as Rey hurried to her office to grab her handbag. In minutes, she was on the back of Tig's bike headed to St. Thomas. She prayed the whole way there that Filip would be ok.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, Gemma sighed as she sat with Clay, Bobby, and Jax, watching Aubrey quietly fall apart. The woman sat in an armchair in the corner of the waiting room alone, knees pulled up and arms locked around her legs as she stared off into space. They were all still waiting for news from the medical team working on Chibs, but so far nothing. Gemma reached over and patted Bobby on the knee. "Has Rey said anything since she got here?"

Bobby shook his head as he looked at the woman across the room. "Not one word. She might be in shock."

Gemma sighed again before standing up and motioning for Bobby to follow her. They walked over and sat down in chairs on either side of Rey, Gemma reaching out to squeeze the younger woman's arm. "Sweetheart? You want something to eat or drink? Maybe take a walk with me while we wait?"

Rey shook her head and let her gaze swing in Gemma's direction. "No, I better stay here in case they come out. I don't want to miss anything."

Gemma looked at Bobby before nodding and giving Rey a small smile. "Well, then we'll just sit here with you, ok?"

Rey nodded before looking at Bobby. "What happened?"

Bobby sighed before taking her hand in his. "There was a van towed in, Chibs went to see if it would start." He shrugged. "The bomb must have been wired to the ignition switch."

Rey shuddered and gasped but nodded in understanding. They sat there for a while longer before Tara came striding into the room. She looked around for a moment until she found Rey then walked in her direction. Clay and the others gathered around them as Tara stooped down in front of Rey and gave her a small smile. 

"He's out of surgery. When the bomb detonated, it sent him flying backward, and he hit his head on the pavement. He has some swelling on his brain and we need to wait and see if it goes down on its own."

Rey nodded, blinking back tears. "And if it doesn't?"

Tara took a deep breath before answering. "If it doesn't, then they'll go back in and relieve the pressure on his brain."

Rey nodded again, this time letting the tears run down her face unchecked. "Can I see him?"

Tara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. He's not awake and he's still critical, but you can see him for a few minutes. The next couple of days will tell us better what needs to happen, ok? Don't worry until you have a reason to."

Rey nodded and stood up to follow Tara out of the room and down the hall to the intensive care unit. She bit back a sob as she followed her into a dimly lit room, for a moment not able to identify the man in the bed as her Filip. He looked so small and defenseless, not at all like the strong vital man she knew him to be. There were tubes and wires running in every direction and a wide white bandage wrapped around his head.

Tara gave her a gentle smile and pat on the back as she stepped back from the bed to let Aubrey step closer. "I'll give you a few minutes alone while I check on some test results, ok?"

Rey nodded and Tara walked out then, leaving her alone with her man. She reached out a hand to move some hair out of his face and could no longer hold back the sobs. With a shaky hand, she squeezed his, hoping that he would squeeze back, but nothing happened. She was still holding his hand five minutes later when Tara came back to escort her back to the others. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek before whispering in his ear. 

"I'm here, Filip, and I'm not leaving you."


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

Rey sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair as she gazed out the window of Filip's room. It had been a week since the accident, and although he had woken up the day before, he still slept most of the time. Rey had refused to go home, or leave his room period. The second night, Tara had taken pity on her and moved a cot into his room so she could sleep more comfortably. Everyone had tried to get her to go home or to the shop, just get out of the hospital for a few hours, but she wouldn't leave him, afraid something might happen while she was gone.

Filip had just drifted off again when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw an older woman with curly black hair standing there staring at her with a look of surprise on her face. Rey sighed and nodded her head once.

"You must be Fiona."

The woman nodded and stepped farther into the room as she shut the door behind herself. "And you must be the reason for the divorce papers."

They both turned toward the bed when they heard a throat clear and a low voice. "Fi. Be nice."

Fiona shook her head as she stepped up to the bed, reaching out a hand to squeeze his. Rey looked away from the look of worry on the other woman's face. "Filip, what have ye done to yerself?"

Filip shook his head before looking over at Rey with something like pleading in his eyes. "Rey, darlin, why don't ye give us a few minutes to talk alone, yeah?"

Rey nodded as she stood up. "Of course. I'll come back later."

Fiona gave her a small smile before turning back to Filip. "I'll walk her out." Rey took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out, followed closely by Fiona. She didn't stop walking until she heard the other woman speak behind her. "I'll not divorce him, ye know. We're Catholic and the church forbids it. Ye'll just have to be content with being second, darlin." Fiona stepped closer, causing Rey to take a step back. "I'll be stayin the night, so don't bother to come back until tomorrow."

Rey swallowed hard, willing the tears back that threatened to fall. She just nodded and hurried to the elevator, feeling as if she had been put firmly in her place.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gemma and Jax stepped off the elevator and headed to Chib's room. When they entered, they saw Chibs sitting up in bed, eating breakfast and watching the news. Gemma grinned as Jax gave his brother a hug before sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"You're looking good, old man. When are they going to spring you from here?"

Chibs shrugged as he turned the sound down on the tv. "I'm not sure. Tomorrow most likely. I'm feelin one hundred percent better, brother." He looked at Gemma. "Have ye seen Rey?"

Gemma looked at him in surprise. "She's not here?"

Chibs shook his head and blew out a breath. "Fiona showed up yesterday, ran my girl off. I haven't seen her since."

Gemma reached out and patted him on the leg as she sighed. "I'll go see if I can find her, ok? I'm sure she's at home or the shop. Don't worry."

Chibs shook his head again, looking devastated. "I'm afraid Fi ran her off for good. I don't... I don't know what I'll do if she did."

Gemma came around the side of the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, now, none of that. You don't need to worry, ok? I'll find her and see what's going on."

Jax just nodded to his mother as she headed for the door. She was a little worried. If Rey wasn't at the hospital, there were only two other places she could be. She called the shop but Trudy said she hadn't heard anything from Rey for a couple of days. Gemma sighed as she called Happy and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, can you meet me at Rey's? Some shit went down between her and Fiona at the hospital yesterday and Chibs hasn't seen her since and she's not at the shop."

She heard the man curse on the other end of the phone. "Shit! Yeah, be right there. If you get there first, wait for me. I got keys to get in if she doesn't answer."

Gemma said goodbye and hung up. She was glad that Chibs had insisted that he, Bobby, and Happy have a set of keys to her house in case something happened. This way, if she didn't answer the door, neither of them would be arrested for breaking and entering.

When Happy roared up on his motorcycle, Gemma was standing on the front porch, impatiently tapping one boot on the wood deck. "She's not answering, but her car is in the garage."

Happy looked in the garage windows just to be sure before stepping up to unlock the door. When they entered the house, they were met with total silence, but there were signs of life in the form of a couple of empty wine bottles. Gemma sighed and shook her head as they began to search the house, finally finding Rey in the master bedroom, burrowed down under the covers of the huge king size bed.

Gemma frowned and climbed onto the bed to lay behind Rey and push the covers away from her face as Happy kneeled down beside the bed. He tapped Rey on the cheek with one finger until she shook her head and opened her eyes enough to see him. "Rey? Come on, wake up and talk to us."

"Happy? What are you doing here?"

He motioned behind her. "Me and Gemma came to see if you were ok. You weren't answering your phone and Chibs hasn't seen you since yesterday."

She nodded before laying her head back down on the pillow. "I'm ok. You didn't have to come check on me."

Gemma shook her head as she got off the bed and walked around to where Happy was. "Yeah, you're great, that's why you smell like a vineyard. Come on, I'm gonna throw you in the shower then make you some breakfast." She turned to Happy, who was smirking at her. "I'm good now if you wanna head back to the shop. I think Rey and I need to have some girl talk."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

When Rey entered the kitchen, Gemma was just setting their plates on the table next to steaming cups of coffee. Rey sat down and picked up her coffee, inhaling the steam and sighing in contentment before taking a sip. Gemma grinned and pointed at her plate.

"Eat up while it's hot. I hope the shower cleared your head some because you and I need to have a chat."

Rey sighed and nodded as she chewed a bite of bacon. "Yeah, I'm about as alert as I'm going to get."

Gemma nodded. "So tell me what Fiona said to you yesterday." Rey's head shot up as she stared at Gemma in surprise, making the older woman smirk. "I've already been to the hospital. I was going to drag you out of that room for a couple of hours, but imagine my surprise when you weren't there. Then, when Chibs told me that Fiona showed up yesterday, it started falling into place. I know she said something to you."

Rey shrugged as she looked back down at her plate, suddenly finding the scrambled eggs interesting. "Filip asked me to give them some time alone to talk, so I did. She followed me out into the hall and told me that she would never divorce him and that she was staying the night and I didn't need to come back until today."

Gemma shook her head. "That bitch." She looked at Rey for a moment before she continued. "Look, darlin, Fiona isn't interested in Chibs anymore. She's been with Jimmy O for too long. She just doesn't want him to be happy with someone else, that's all. You're a threat to her."

Rey looked at her. "She called me the reason for the divorce papers."

Gemma nodded. "You are. Chibs has never mentioned getting a divorce until he met you. You're it for him, sweetheart. Listen, I can't guarantee that you'll ever be able to marry him, but you're his old lady. She may have his name, and be stubborn enough to hold onto it, but you have his heart. She lost that a long time ago." She pointed a finger at Rey. "Now you just have to decide if being his old lady is enough. I know you have a problem with being with him because he's married, but baby, you're going to have to let that go if you truly want him. You may never get more."

Rey leaned on her elbows on the table, shaking her head. "I think I've known that for a while now. I just... you don't know anything about me before I got here. My husband died of cancer two years ago. After he died, I was going through the papers in his office and found that he literally had another life. He had another wife and two kids that I knew nothing about."

Gemma reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Rey shook her head and gave Gemma a sad smile. "That wasn't the kicker though. I was the second wife. He married me while he was married to her and I never knew anything about her and she never knew about me. Until the funeral." She chuckled bitterly. "That was a fun time, let me tell you." She shrugged. "Anyway, that whole experience left me a little bitter about being the other woman, so you can understand my reluctance to go down that road again."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, I do, but Rey, Chibs isn't your late husband. He's filed for divorce, she just refuses to grant it to him. He loves  _you_ , baby, and only you." She stood up and pointed at Rey. "Now hurry up with your food so you can get back to the hospital and see Chibs. He's about to lose his mind worrying about you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Rey was walking down the hall to Filip's room when she saw Tara coming toward her. She raised a hand in greeting as the two women stopped beside each other. 

"Hey, how are you?"

Tara grinned and nodded. "I'm good. Great actually, now that you're here. I'm afraid Chibs is going off the rails worrying about where you are. I would appreciate it if you didn't run away again while he's still here. He's making the lives of the nurses a living hell."

Rey winced at that. "Yeah, sorry about that, but... " She motioned down the hall. "I'll go see if I can get him to calm down a little."

Tara chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you do that. I'll see you later, ok? I think he'll be released tomorrow."

Rey nodded and they parted ways. As she opened the door to his room, she could hear him yelling at someone. As she opened the door, she saw that it was actually two someones: Tig and Happy. "How bloody hard can it be to get her here? Jaysus, you two can't do anything!"

She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the three men in the room as she closed the door. "I can hear you all the way down the hall, Filip."

Tig and Happy both wore identical looks of relief as Filip smiled at her like she was the sunshine. "Leannan, where ye been?"

She shrugged. "At home. I needed to think about some things."

Happy nodded. "I tried to tell you that, but you wouldn't listen." He looked at Tig and pointed at the door. "Let's go."

Tig nodded and they said goodbye, leaving Filip and Rey alone. She heard him sigh. "What did she say to ye yesterday?"

Rey shook her head, giving him a small smile. "That's not for you to worry about."

Filip shook his head. "Aye, but it is if it makes ye leave me, darlin."

Rey scoffed as she took a step closer to the bed. "You give her way too much power, Filip. I'll admit, she gave me pause, but I have it straight in my head now."

Filip tilted his head and gave her a small smile. "Do ye now?"

Rey grinned and nodded as she sat on the side of the bed. "I do. I'm your old lady, and as soon as you're well enough, I'm going to show you."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

_A Week Later_

Aubrey stood at her front door, arms crossed over her chest and eyes glaring at the men on her doorstep. Happy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, Tig was smirking, Opie looked uncomfortable, and Jax, the one she was currently staring down, just looked done with it all.

"I don't think he's ready, Jax."

Jax shook his head. "Look, I need him."

Aubrey shook her head and smirked at him. "You need him specifically?"

Jax sighed as his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Darlin, you may not think he's ready, but my old lady says that he should be fine by now."

Aubrey let out a breath and mentally cursed Tara for butting in. She looked down at the carpet for a moment before speaking quietly. "He still has headaches and nightmares, Jax."

Jax stepped a little closer and nodded. "I understand that Rey, I really do, but it's time for him to get back to work. Besides, you're driving him crazy."

Happy and Tig groaned in unison as Opie cursed quietly under his breath before slapping Jax in the back of the head. "That wasn't necessary, man!"

Jax shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "What? That's what he said when he called last night. Said she was driving him batshit and he needed out of this house before he did or said something he couldn't take back."

To their surprise, Aubrey started chuckling as she stepped back and motioned for them to come in. "Well, then, by all means, get him and his shit and get him the hell out of my house!"

Jax cursed as he shut the door behind himself. "Aubrey, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He's just restless."

She just shook her head as she led the way down the hall to her bedroom. Chibs looked up in surprise when the bedroom door came open with force and slammed into the wall. Aubrey glared at Chibs as she walked to the closet and grabbed his duffel bag. She threw it to Happy.

"There's his bag. Pack his shit." She turned to the man now standing beside the bed. "You can go with my blessing. God knows I don't want to cause you to do or say something you'll regret."

Chibs looked from her to the guilty looking men shifting uncomfortably on their feet. "Now, darlin, I don't... "

Aubrey held up a hand. "No, no, I completely understand. I mean, how dare I try to keep you alive a few more days? God knows, SAMCRO knows more than I do." She shook her head and chuckled bitterly. "I guess if I was Fiona, I'd know how to fight against the club, but I'm just not feeling the whole Irish bitch vibe this morning. I'm gonna go shower so I can get to the shop. You remember that place, right? The one I've been ignoring to nurse you back to health? Yeah, I'm gonna go there. I'd advise you to be gone by the time I'm finished." She looked around at the group of men. "Good day, gentlemen. Now, get the fuck out of my house!"

Without another word she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs stared at the bathroom door for a moment in shock before turning an icy stare towards the other men in the room. "What the fuck did you all do?"

Opie shook his head. "Oh no, it wasn't all of us. Jax did this all by himself."

Happy nodded as he started shoving Chibs' clothes in the bag. "Yeah, and we need to move because I don't want to be here when she comes out. It's too early for this drama shit."

Chibs shook his head as Tig threw him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Jackie boy, all you had to do was come up with an excuse to get me out of the house for a few hours! Now, I'm pretty sure I'm not welcome here at all!"

Tig snorted. "Oh, I'm positive that none of us are welcome."

Jax sighed. "She wouldn't take my reasons for needing you so I went with the truth. Look, we'll fix this later. Right now, we really do have a meeting with the IRA that we need to get to, then we have to figure out what we're doing about Zobelle."

Another few minutes, and the men were leaving to head to the clubhouse. As he got in the van, Chibs wondered how hard it was going to be to fix the mess Jax had made for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay looked around the table at the men gathered there. "So we're in agreement that we need to go on lockdown? It would be just until we can meet with Alvarez about Zobelle." The men all nodded, leaving Clay to bring the gavel down to end the meeting. "Go gather your families up." Chibs groaned and rubbed the back of his head, making Clay give him a look. "What?"

Happy sighed and looked at Chibs before answering for him. "There may be a problem getting Aubrey to cooperate."

Jax cleared his throat as Clay looked around for answers. "I might have caused some tension between Chibs and Rey this morning."

Clay rolled his eyes. "All you had to do was go pick him up, for god's sake." He shook his head and pointed a finger at Chibs. "You do what you have to, but she's under this roof by this afternoon, got me? I especially want all old ladies of officers here and under protection."

Chibs nodded then cleared his throat. "Uhh... I think Fiona is still in town as well."

Clay cursed and rubbed his forehead as Happy groaned. "Man, that will be savage. You can't expect Rey and Fiona to be in the same place right now."

Chibs nodded. "I know, but she is my wife, and as such, she could be in harm's way, same as Rey. I'll figure out how to keep them separated, but they both need to be brought in."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

Happy stared at Aubrey before rolling his eyes. Trudy sighed and shook her head. "Why are you being this way? You know he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Happy shook his head. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you. You have to close up, pack a bag and head to TM. It's that simple."

Aubrey looked up from the paperwork she was reading over and smiled. "I'm certainly not arguing with you. Trudy can leave any time. I'll put myself on lockdown. I've been wanting to take a few days somewhere anyway. Now is as good a time as any." She stood up and walked around her desk. "I'll finish up a few things here then head out. Trudy, you can pack up what's left in the cases like the last time. I'm sure Gemma will appreciate the extra food."

Happy growled as he followed Rey out into the kitchen. "That's not gonna work. You leaving town isn't how this needs to go down. Can't you just suck it up and come with Trudy? Seriously."

Rey shook her head. "No, I really can't. Look, the idea is to not be where the bad guys, whoever they are this time, can get to us, right?" She shrugged. "If I'm out of town, they can't find me."

Happy shook his head as Trudy grabbed boxes to put the pastries in. "What if they follow you? Our way is better. Everyone locked down in one spot."

"Well, I'm not going to the clubhouse. Are you going to force me? Tie me up and throw me on the back of your bike?" 

Trudy snickered as Happy pointed a finger at Rey. "You think I wouldn't? One call has the van on the way, and Tig will be happy to subdue you long enough to get you where you need to be."

Rey sighed as she walked over and patted Happy on the cheek and smiled at him. "Get your girl to safety. I'll be fine, I promise."

Happy finally shook his head and followed Trudy out to the front, muttering about Chibs and his woman problems.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs glared at Happy as Half-Sack helped Trudy unload her car. Gemma shook her head and paced the floor while Clay stared at the ceiling. "What do ye mean she wouldn't come? It wasn't an invitation, man!"

Happy shrugged. "I tried, I swear. She said she would just leave town for a few days instead."

Clay shook his head and chuckled. "Chibs, I gotta hand it to ya. You have a way of finding the most stubborn women, I swear. Aubrey makes Gemma look like a girl scout."

Gemma grinned before stopping Trudy. "Sweetheart, do you have any idea where she would be going? Maybe if we knew, we could head her off somehow."

Chibs watched as Trudy bit her lip, clearly not comfortable with ratting out her best friend. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Darlin, I know she's yer friend, but she's my woman, and I can't keep her safe if I dunna know where she is."

Finally, Trudy took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Happy drew her into his side. "Her grandmother lives outside of Oakland. She might be headed there."

Chibs looked at Clay, who already had his phone out. He nodded and winked at Chibs. "I'm on it, brother. Calling Unser. He'll find her."

Chibs nodded. "Aye. Ye tell him to do what he has to, yeah? I want her here."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aubrey was almost out of town when she realized blue lights were flashing behind her. She cursed and pulled over, rolling her eyes when she saw Chief Unser walking up to her car with David Hale behind him. Wayne leaned down as she rolled her window down and smiled at her. 

"Good afternoon, Chief. Did I do something wrong?"

Wayne nodded his head as he opened her car door. "Kinda, yeah. Mind stepping out of the car, sweetheart?"

Aubrey frowned but did as he asked, looking between the two men. "What's this about?"

David cleared his throat as Wayne pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Are you aware that SAMCRO is on lockdown?"

Aubrey stared at him unbelievingly. "You're kidding me, right? That's why I'm being stopped?" She shook her head. "Of course it is. Yes, I know they're on lockdown. That's why I'm leaving town for a few days."

David looked uncomfortable as he took a step closer to her. "Look, you know I'm not a fan of SAMCRO, but usually when they go on lockdown, it's for a good reason. They just want to keep their families and friends safe, Rey, and this time I have to agree with Chibs that his way is better than yours. He can't keep you safe if he doesn't know where you are."

Wayne stepped back over to them as he hung up his phone. He motioned to Rey. "Cuff her and put her in the car. You can drive hers to TM."

Rey stared at both men in shock as David reluctantly removed his handcuffs from his belt. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Why the hell do I need to be cuffed?"

Wayne shrugged as he grinned at her. "So you don't cause any more trouble before you can be delivered to Chibs, sweetheart."

David took a step forward and gave Rey a small smile as he grasped her wrist in his hand. "Sorry, Rey."

Aubrey just stared straight ahead, not speaking to either man as she was cuffed and led to the back of the police cruiser. As David got behind the wheel of her car and followed Wayne to TM, he was glad that he wasn't the one that was going to have to answer to Aubrey.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs watched as Wayne pulled into the lot with Aurbrey's car right behind him. He couldn't help the small smirk as he saw that David was driving her car and she was in the back of the cruiser. As he watched Unser walk over to them, Tig joined him, snickering. 

"Oh brother, you are a dead man."

Chibs shrugged. "Maybe, but she's here where she needs to be, yeah?"

Wayne walked up shaking his head. "She hasn't said a word since we put her in the car. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

He heard Gemma curse as David helped Aubrey out of the back of the car. "You fucking cuffed her?!"

Chibs winced but looked unapologetic. "Maybe she learned her lesson, aye?"

Gemma rolled her eyes as she started across the lot to meet Rey. "I hope she cuts your dick off."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

 

"Take the goddamn cuffs off, Hale!"

Aubrey would have laughed at the look of panic on David's face as Gemma strode toward them if she wasn't so pissed off right then. He made short work of unlocking the cuffs as Gemma pulled Aubrey into a hug. "Ok, sweetheart, let's get you inside. I bet you could use a drink."

Aubrey just nodded as she looked over Gemma's shoulder and saw Chibs walking their way. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face come walking out of the clubhouse. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Gemma sighed and nodded as she turned and saw Fiona standing just behind Chibs. "Yeah, I know. Just ignore her. Jimmy O is supposed to be on his way to pick her up." She pulled Rey into her side. "Come on, let's go get that drink."

Chibs rolled his eyes as the two women walked past him and a smirking Fiona. "Gem, I'd like a minute with my old lady, if ye don't mind."

Rey heard Gemma scoff as they stopped to look at him. "Oh yeah? Which one? Ya gotta be more specific, Chibby."

Clay shot her a warning look as Chibs shook his head and muttered under his breath. He grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her toward the building. "That's it. Clay, we're using the chapel!" He said nothing else as he pulled her through the crowd of people in the clubhouse, not stopping until they were in the chapel and the doors were closed. He paced back and forth as Rey made herself comfortable in a chair, arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face. Finally, he stopped pacing and sat down in the chair across from her, running a hand through his hair. "Look, darlin, I know yer pissed at me, but... "

Rey chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "No,  _darlin_ , I was pissed before. Now, I'm furious."

He just stared at her with a steely look. "Are ye done?" When she reluctantly nodded and looked down at the table, he sighed. "Rey, I know yer angry, luv, and ye got every right to be. Jackie had no right saying what he did to ye."

Rey sat quietly for a moment before speaking softly. "Was it true? Did you tell him that I was driving you crazy?"

Chibs sighed then nodded. "Aye, I did, but luv, I dinna mean it. I was just frustrated. I'm not used to laying around all day. I took it out on ye, and I shouldn't have."

Rey nodded before motioning toward the door. "Why is she here?"

Chibs shook his head. "She's here because as much as I may not like her, she's still the mother of my child, Rey, and I have to keep her safe. Jimmy's coming for her soon, so she won't be a problem." He crooked a finger at her. "Come here, darlin." When Rey walked around the table to him, he reached out for her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Now,  _maybe_  I went too far in having Hale cuff ye, but by yer own words, yer my old lady, and the safest place for ye is with me. When Happy came for ye, ye shouldna fought him, lass. I  _need_  you with me. Do ye understand that?"

Rey nodded. "I know I can be stubborn, but this morning... I felt blindsided, like you didn't need me as much as I need you."

Chibs shook his head as Rey laid hers on his shoulder. "Nah, Rey. I need you like oxygen, luv. No matter what, never stop believing that, ok?" He kissed her on the forehead and grinned. "I'm sure this won't be the last fight we have, but hopefully next time we won't have to involve the police."

Rey snickered as there was a knock on the door. Juice stuck his head inside and gave them a small smile. "Jimmy O's here for Fiona, but she wants to talk to Rey alone for a minute."

Chibs looked at Rey and she shrugged, but he shook his head. "No. She can talk to her in front of me or not at all."

Juice nodded and left. After a couple of minutes, the door opened to admit Fiona, who sat in the chair Rey had been in. She shook her head and smirked, looking around the room. "Aye, but who would have thought we'd be here, Filip?" She grinned and pointed a finger at Rey. "You are a firecracker, girlie. I'm glad you'll be here with him. He needs someone like you, whether he'll admit it or not." She sighed as she pulled a stack of papers from her bag and looked at them for a moment. She slowly slid them across the table, looking at Rey. "The divorce papers, signed. I wasn't going to, ya know, but... I thought to myself, what am I hanging on for? We're never going to be together again and that's just the way of it." She stood up and smiled at Chibs and Rey as she reached for the doorknob. "I'll be taking my leave now. Stay safe, both of you."

Rey stared at the door as it closed behind the other woman, while Chibs reached slowly for the papers on the table. Rey turned to Chibs and ran a hand through his hair as he leafed through the legal documents. "Are you ok?"

He was quiet for a moment before finally nodding and looking up to smile at her. She could see tears swimming in his eyes as he pulled her closer. "Aye, darlin, I'm fine. It's just... we were together for so long, saw so many ups and downs, ya know?" He tapped the papers with his index finger. "But this? This is the start of our life together, mo ghaol." He chuckled as he looked at Rey. "I couldn'a be better, Aubrey."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mo ghaol- my love


End file.
